AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE FOR THE WORSE
by sureitsshelly
Summary: After Red is for Remembrance, when Jacob goes off to London, and Stacey is worried for him being so far away. Unexpected things happen, and Stacey finds herself re-living all her horrible memories once again. Guess who's back? 1/2 of Ch.4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, LADIDAH, It's all LAURIE STOLARZ's

okey dokes. so i haven't written anything for a looooooong time, so bear with me. i just wanted to write this because i was bored, and i saw there was barely any stories for Blue is for Nightmares, and i think it's a wonderful series. so this takes place a year after stacey finds jacob, and she's still going to college, and amber is still her roommate. Uh....jacob is away in london for some reason i'll make up later on if i decide to continue this story. i'm going with the flow, making it up as i go, enjoy. blah, blah,blah....

**AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE FOR THE WORSE**

Ch.1

It's 4 A.M. and for some reason, I just can't face going to sleep. I shut my eyes, but they don't stay closed. Something's wrong and I know it. I was told that I should never ignore what my body is trying to tell me, but how can't I? Jacob's only been in London for about four hours, and I'm already freaking out. I tell myself that it's just the idea that he's far away, that he's not near me, which is so unnerving. No, no, it's not the fact that something terrible might happen to him.

Unless by some horrendous miracle that I have another nightmare, I shouldn't worry about it, right?

After twenty more minutes of trying to talk myself out of calling him, I sit up in my bed anyway, and turn on my night lamp. There something more to this, I know it. _He_'s about 3 thousand miles away. _We_ are 3 thousand miles apart. It's normal for me to miss him…but I know this something _more_. So I reach for my phone, my fingers already touching it's cool surface, when I hear it ring, so I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

Who could possibly be calling at this hour? Maybe something's wrong. What if it's Jacob?

But all I hear on the other end is heavy breathing. I freeze. This can't be happening again. Then again, it could just be a prank. But what are the odds of that? I can't even remember the last time I even got a prank call, or some stupid note saying they were 'out to get me'. I haven't seen something like that since…high school?

"Stacey," he breathes. I begin to feel nervous, and my hand starts to shake.

No, this can't be my friends pulling a prank like this, it's not like them, and it's not funny.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

The voice is a bit scratchy, and the fact that he's breathing so heavily doesn't help at all. At the moment I had no idea who it was. My brain searched for any possible answers. But inside I already knew who it was, I knew the truth. I was just too afraid I knew who it was, because not only would it bring back old and painful memories, but it would create new ones as well. If I was right about whom this was—and I hope I am dead wrong—then, that would mean it was starting all over again.

"Stacey," he repeated louder this time.

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded.

I heard more breathing, so I hung up.

Right when I was about to dial Jacob's number, the phone rang again.

"What do want?" I shouted into the phone.

"He won't answer, Stacey." He told me.

At this point I hoped out of bed, and peeked out the window. He was watching me, I knew he was. This is how it always went.

What I didn't understand, is how, this time, I had no dreams as warning signs. I haven't had any nightmares ever since I found Jacob last year.

I put on my night robe and slippers, and decided to go ask the campus security guards if they could help me locate this 'prankster'. Amber was snoring in her bed, and I guessed she hadn't heard a single thing I said. That was a good thing. After finally just hanging up the phone, I slipped out of the room quietly, and walked down the dark halls to get the guards on the bottom floor.

I made it to the front desk, and I was surprised to find that no one was there. Then I heard the phone ring. It was a gray phone, one of those old one's with a cord, and the wheel you had to spin with your fingers. Talk about low tech. But I could also sense what was coming. Was it possible? I hesitated, but then finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

I heard the same breathing, and in shock, I dropped the phone. My hands were shaking as I picked up the phone hanging off the table by its cord, slowly bringing the receiver up to my ear.

"Stacey, I can see you." He breathed.

"What do you want?"

There was an ominous silence on the other end, and I felt my heart begin to race.

"Revenge."

The bottom lip trembled, and I ended up chocking the name out:

"Donovan?"

But then I feel the hot breath on my neck, I heard his heavy breathing…

"It's nice to see you again, Stacey."

The voice is right behind me.

*****

okay, feel free to post any comments, i do enjoy feedback...the story plot is very unclear right now, but i promise i'll come up with something cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I took a long time to get this in, but that's only because I had major writers block, and I was loosing interest, and so even though this chapter is super short, I'm stuck, so I say: the heck with it.

Ch.2

I scream. I scream as loud as I can, and I'm surprised I can hear my voice at first, because it is drowned out by this loud ringing in my ears. It's a sharp high pitched noise with a hint of static. I hold my ears, and watch the transition from staring at the gray phone, to staring at the white wall, and I realized I just opened my eyes. The ringing in my ears grows stronger, and at the moment, that's all I can focus on. I sit up abruptly, and bump into my night table as I head towards the bathroom. The ringing is like someone screaming directly in my ear, that's how loud it is now. Then it stops. I can hear again.

I just realized Amber is already awake, and it appears as if she has tried to get my attention for quite a while. I could barely focus with all that noise, but now I can hear her voice very clearly.

"Stacey!" she shakes me.

I blink. Everything seems much clearer now: the color of the sunrise, which is perfectly visible from the open window, the white walls, Ambers purple fuzzy phone. It's all there.

"Stacey what's going on? Are you okay?" she asks. I can tell she's very worried.

It's happening again: the dreams. I know it is. It always starts like this. I don't want to worry her, so I don't say anything…at first.

"I'm fine." I say, not sure what else I can say that won't show the slightest hint that something is wrong. I can't even look her in the eyes. So instead I walk to the purple phone, so I can call Jacob. But she doesn't let it go.

"Fine? Stacey you were screaming!" she heads towards me and snatches the fuzzy phone from my hands. "I don't understand—at first, it was like you weren't listening to me"

That's because I couldn't hear. But I won't tell her that.

"I'm going to call Jacob." I tell her.

She gives up, and hands me the phone. I start to dial, but she continues.

"I'm going to call Drea,"

"What? No, Amber, it's fine, I'm fine."

She's not listening.

"If _I_ can't get anything out of you, maybe Drea can," she takes out her cell and starts dialing.

I shake my head, and act like she's making a big deal about this. But inside, I'm very worried.

Jacob doesn't answer. I decide to call one more time, the eleventh time to be exact, and wait anxiously: nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

okay. so this took like...a couple of minutes, but that's just because it all came to me. I'm actually surprised at myself. Thanks to all those who are reading this. I'm trying.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Ch.3**

I wake up the next morning and it's raining. A soft drizzle turns into hard thumps on the glass, like fists pounding on the window. My eyes are wide open. No dream?

I can't remember what happened last. I remember Amber…I remember my nightmare…then I remember Jacob. There's this pain in my chest, in my heart, as if it had sunken in. I know something is wrong. So without even thinking it, without even bothering to care about the fact that Amber is nowhere to be found, I reach for the phone and dial.

But something else catches my attention: water, in the room. I can see the clear water cover the floor. I can feel it soaking my bare feet. The water is cold and tingly. I don't know where it's coming from, something is leaking. I hang up the phone, and head for the door. This makes no sense. I look down the hall, last door down the hall: the bathroom. I'm starting to think that someone might have left the bathtub running. I can hear the sloshing sound of my feet braking through the water, the water is rising now. I'm almost there, and I don't even care that I'm in the hallway in my pajamas, I just go for it. I reach for the door, and feel warm air blow on me as I open the door.

The bathroom looks nothing like the one in the real building. I realize this isn't real, it can't be. There is no sink, no toilet. There is just a single round bathtub in the center of the room with faded paint, and a bright yet ominous light coming from a small window. The bath tub is dry, and nothing in here is leaking. I'm confused.

It's very warm in the room, and my feet are very cold from the water. I look around, nothing. I start to back off, and once my back is turned I hear my name.

"Stacey," a male voice whispers. I run.

It's happening again, why, how?

I run try through the water, still rising, almost reaching my knees. I struggle to close the door behind me once I reach my room.

"Amber!" I call for her, but she isn't anywhere. I'm panting now. I open my mouth to call her again--

The window abruptly brakes, glass shatters, and I can feel thick hot air fill my lungs, and I can't breathe. I scream out Amber's name, but it's drowned out by the ringing. There it is again, the ringing in my ears. It's a very sharp sound, and it burns; I scream but nothing comes out. I try to raise my hand to my ears to block out the noise, but someone pulls me back before I can. I turn around to look—

I'm staring at the plain ceiling. I see Ambers lips move, but I can't hear anything. It's the static in my ears again; it's blocking everything, even my ability to think. My head starts to spin--then it stops.

"Stacey! Stacey!" I hear Amber telling me to wake up, but I'm already awake. Or at least, that's how it feels. The transition of surroundings wasn't so powerful this time. So I sit up.

That was a dream? These dreams I'm having are so real, so…

"Stacey, that's it! I already called Drea, and she's coming right now!"

"What?"

The door opens and I'm surprised to see Drea is already here.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she asks rushing over to me.

I'm overwhelmed by all of this, I can't speak. "You called her already?" I ask Amber.

"I called her last night to be here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, and you forgot to mention what for," Drea said.

She turned to me and gives me a tight squeeze. "Stacey, what's going on?"

I can tell she is very serious. I can't hide it from them anymore. But it's not like I can lie either, it's all in my eyes. They can see right through them: the truth. It's happening again.

Leave it to PJ to come at the most inappropriate moment with coffee, bagels, and a giant teddy bear for Amber.

"Hey guys—"

"Not now!" Amber snaps.

************************** ******************************************

*****************************************************

The rest of the day goes by slow, and hazy. My mind is somewhere else, thinking of Jacob. I don't even realize when now it's only me and Drea sitting on my bed. She's looking at me with worried eyes, but more like she's hiding something. It's something besides what I've been telling her about all this time. I told her and Amber all about the dreams, all about how they are real, so vivid, how it's hard to tell them apart from the real world, and how I've never experienced anything like this before. --And the ringing. I told them everything.

Now she stares at me, then looks away, then glances back, and so on. She opens her mouth to say something, and then shuts it once more.

"Stacey," she swallows.

I turn to her. "What is it?" I ask, I'm curious, and worried. But there is also this deep feeling of hurt deep within me, like I know the following sentence she will say to me, will tear me apart. They do. The next two words cut right through me like a knife. It's quick and painful: agony.

"It's Jacob."

* * *

**comments, questions, concerns?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I promise I'll start working on the next chapter right now. I've been very busy, and I completely forgot about the story! I hope you'll keep reading. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter four...

For the past couple of years, I've been wondering if this would ever end. I try to imagine myself as a normal person, someone who doesn't have to worry about strange occurrences, but I'm constantly reminded that I'm very different. But who's to say that something good can't come from this? Jacob was my something good, so why is he being taken away from me?

"It's not a for sure thing Stacey," Drea stammers. Her long blond hair falls to her face, she doesn't want me to see the truth beneath her eyes.

If you can imagine my reaction to simply those two words: "It's Jacob.", you can imagine my reaction once she continues. I'm practically paralyzed, and her words seem to be replaying in my head, over and over, overlapping each other like a mixture of murmurs just like on orientation day:

"I got a call from Chad on my way over here, I didn't want to worry you seem so...when I turned on the TV...there were many survivors...his body is missing...plane crash...his body is missing...the news reporter said...I got a call from Chad on my way over here...Jacob..."

Could this be some cruel joke? What are the odds that the plane Jacob was on crashed?! It's not very likely, there's a mistake. There's a big mistake...I don't believe it. The news takes a while to sink in, but the instant I convince myself this is all a lie I storm off.

"Stacey!"

I don't want to hear it! I just want to get away from here, I don't want to hear anything they have to say. For all I know, this could still be part of the dream, some sick nightmare. I'm going to wake up, and everything will be fine. I'm going to wake up, I'm going to wake up...

I push my way past a bunch of incoming students with frazzled looks and glares, take the stairs to the bottom of the building and run out into the rain. It's soothing and purifying. I breathe in the rain, I taste it, I feel it wash away my tears. I'm not waking up. My heart begins to pound, I swallow hard because the feeling is coming stronger now. Jacob where are you?

* * *

okay so I'm lazy...and I have to study for summer school, but I'll get back to this eventually. This is not the end of the chapter if you're wondering...I'm thinking of putting a small part of what happened before Jacob left, the reason why he left, and when they said goodbye and stuff...it'll be like: three days ago...or something like that. Anyway, I really have to fix this because it's really unclear so give me any advice bc i need it. Thank you. Also any requests of what you would like to see in this story? I'm up for anything


End file.
